


Taking Bullets

by wneleh



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e08 The Sentinel by Blair Sandburg, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wneleh/pseuds/wneleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A double-drabble set during <i>TSbyBS</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Bullets

Part I - During TSbyBS, before the press conference

Simon took that bullet for ME. And Megan. They didn't choose to, but does anyone? Who really throws themselves at a grenade, without thinking they can hurdle it away?

I always thought it would be Sandburg. He's RIGHT THERE, you know?

I can't believe he sold me out. No, scratch that. It's not his choice. I know that.

I'm not kicking him out. Not again. I just want him to get rich, go buy a penthouse, get on with his life. One of us should have a sane life.

At least he'll never have to take a bullet for me.

Part II - Afterwards

I was wrong. Sandburg took my hit - and I'm glad. Would I feel the same if the bullet was physical?

Now I see that he had this planned all along. Maybe not for years, maybe not even before Naomi emailed Sid, but it's been in the works for a while.

I'm as guilty as he is for not seeing that this couldn't end any other way. Scratch that. If we'd pounded at this together, we'd have worked something out.

We'll just have to get him a badge. Heck, half the PD has some degree they've never finished. It'll be fine.

*** The End ***


End file.
